Traveling for you
by I T Cartagena
Summary: What if a normal girl travels through dreams to the world of Dragon Age II? Is he dreaming or is it real? All characters are from Bioware, it's obvious that I do not belong to me
1. Prólogo

Lauren felt down on a hard floor. He could not remember how he came to this site.

Where the hell am I? He thought upon seeing the landscape.

Around it was a kind of mountain, beside a ravine that was ended in the sea. Everything seemed very melancholy at that site. It was getting dark, you could see remains of boats, which had tried to maneuver at any time through the narrow passages and were left stranded.

- I remember this site ... to see, where I remember.

His clothes were changed, with a dress shirt and pants compound did not remember to have in your wardrobe, too ... brown clothes, and many accessories. The last thing he remembered was believed to be asleep and falling off the bed, but had fallen into another world.

- I with twenty-two and cayéndome of bed, how nice Lauren.

Suddenly all his senses were alert. Something or someone was coming, could not even understand how she knew, but just knew.  
Men surrounded her, were hooded, even with cloth covering his mouth and most of his face. They looked like pirates ... but not the classic version of pirates. That dress is was too familiar.

Unsheathe swallowed hard at them long knives - we do not need him alive.

Their survival instincts surfaced, he would not be that easy to kill, was placed in a position of defense, many hours of fighting games would pay off. Had to be done with a gun and would the style of Ezio Auditore.

She moved her hands waiting to attack first.

The first two had failed to disarm but had miraculously avoided when a third party approached him, he managed to take his two-handed sword, barely. She could not use a two-handed sword, but today do an intensive course. Began to attack, recalling how he used his small as Hawke warrior character.

That was it!

She was in Sundermount in Kirkwall, caught in Dragon Age 2 game.


	2. Chapter I

Was a dream and gave thanks to God for that dream. We make the best use. Knowing that sweet dream could end soon and unable to meet any of the characters.

Irrationally attacked smugglers. His sword was moving almost instinctively as if the knowledge had always been there. Some beheaded and was full of power, even able to use special techniques. She should be a warrior Hawke in his sleep.

Everything happened in slow motion, an opponent ducked his powerful attack, kicked him to make a turn back she knew so well and vanished in a puff of smoke. The next thing I felt was the cold bite of steel at his side.

He stepped back even when I had finished with two more, but they kept coming. Die in the dream, the wound hurt a demon, never felt such pain. Continued to fall, contracting painfully due to injury, reached the edge of the cliff. His heart trembled with fear.

Just when you thought it would end, he heard a cry in the distance. The attackers turned just in time to be frozen, a gray blur attacked, as he watched the redhead Aveline attack with shield and sword. In the distance he saw the small figure of Varric shoot in central Hawke was a beautiful sorceress, he recognized the mark of blood on his nose, his hair short and black, and those stunning blue eyes.

Hawke then she was not in this dream.

Right next to the gray blur that had previously confused Fenris approached him. I was surprised how tall he was, whenever I saw him through the screen, very thin and perceived small in stature, and skin too gray. To all these he became insane and was particularly sighing in kissing scenes in which his character. But his dream was taller than Lauren, his body was formed, his hands were large and thin, and his skin was slightly pink with slight hints of that ugly gray. The camera did not make you handsome grace! Even his eyes were more devastating.

If Lauren did not feel so intent on the wound, he would have smiled. But instead chose to collapse, blood running down his thigh, was serious, surely awaken soon.

Hawke came to her quickly, while the elf looked at askance - show me the wound, I can help - even if the injury was due hurt more, the hands of the magician quickly lit up and all that Lauren could think of was that wake up early and had no chance even to touch the elf.

Come to think rather have a wet dream with Fenris and not a dream of battle.

- I'll settle for seeing you.

The elf looked surprised, because I knew I was going to him, he was looking right with these impossibly green eyes, bent down to see more of the face while Hawke still healing. The skin of the girl was white, pink, and her hair was a beautiful wine red and wine, thought Fenris.

Her lips were plump, but her eyes looked fiercely and character, his body looked delicate, his hand raised to his face. Her delicate little hand hesitated but took it by surprise stroke his face, a subtle caress that sent a response through his body. The girl's face was illuminated with light of its brands, and surprise, she smiled with pleasure, not scaring her with their brands.

He dropped his hand abruptly lost consciousness.


End file.
